pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1931 in literature
The year 1931 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Cherokee playwright Lynn Riggs' play Green Grow the Lilacs premiers. It would later be adapted by Rodgers and Hammerstein as Oklahoma!. * The very first Inspector Maigret novel is published under the title Pietr-le-Letton. Georges Simenon would eventually write 75 novels, as well as 28 short stories, featuring the pipe-smoking detective. * October 4 - Debut appearance of the Dick Tracy comic strip, created by cartoonist Chester Gould. New books *Shmuel Yosef Agnon - The Bridal Canopy *Margery Allingham - Police at the Funeral *Pearl S. Buck - The Good Earth *Edgar Rice Burroughs **''A Fighting Man of Mars'' **''Tarzan the Invincible'' *Morley Callaghan - No Man's Meat *John Dickson Carr **''Castle Skull'' **''The Lost Gallows'' *Willa Cather - Shadows on the Rock *Agatha Christie - The Sittaford Mystery *Elizabeth Jane Coatsworth - The Cat Who Went to Heaven *A. J. Cronin - Hatter's Castle *E. E. Cummings - CIOPW *Detection Club - The Floating Admiral *William Faulkner **''Sanctuary'' **''These 13'' *Jessie Redmon Fauset - The Chinaberry Tree *Emma Goldman - Living My Life *Caroline Gordon - Penhally *Dashiell Hammett - The Glass Key *Georgette Heyer - The Conqueror *James Hilton - Murder at School *Knud Holmboe - Desert Encounter *Fannie Hurst - Back Street *Francis Iles - Malice Aforethought *Dennis F. Imbert - The Colored Gentlemen, A Product of Modern Civilization *Erich Kästner - The 35th of May, or Conrad's Ride to the South Seas *Carolyn Keene - The Secret of Shadow Ranch *Nancy Mitford - Highland Fling *Thomas Mofolo - Chaka *Leopold Myers - Prince Jali *Ilf and Petrov - The Little Golden Calf *Anthony Powell - Afternoon Men *Ellery Queen - The Dutch Shoe Mystery *Arthur Ransome - Swallowdale *Erich Remarque - The Road Back *Dorothy Sayers - Five Red Herrings *George S. Schuyler - Black No More *Nevil Shute - The Lonely Road *Georges Simenon - Pietr-le-Letton *Upton Sinclair - Roman Holiday *Phoebe Atwood Taylor - The Cape Cod Mystery *Sigrid Undset - Wild Orchid *Hugh Walpole - Judith Paris *Nathanael West - The Dream Life of Balso Snell *Virginia Woolf - The Waves *P.G. Wodehouse **''Big Money'' **''If I Were You'' New drama *Federico García Lorca - When Five Years Pass (written) *Eugene O'Neill - Mourning Becomes Electra *Jean Giraudoux - Judith *Dodie Smith - Autumn Crocus *Thornton Wilder - The Long Christmas Dinner Non-fiction *Ali Akbar Dehkhoda et al. - Dehkhoda Dictionary of the Persian language *Samuel Beckett - Proust *W. Chapman & V.C.A. Ferraro - A New Theory of Magnetic Storms *Julius Evola - The Hermetic Tradition *Irma S. Rombauer - The Joy of Cooking Births *January 6 - E. L. Doctorow, author *January 9 - Algis Budrys, science fiction author *January 10 - Peter Barnes, playwright *January 17 - Mark Brandis, journalist and science fiction author *January 27 **John Hopkins, screenwriter **Mordecai Richler, author (d. 2001) *February 10 - Thomas Bernhard, author (d. 1989) *February 11 - Larry Merchant, author/boxing commentator *February 12 - Janwillem van de Wetering, crime writer *February 18 **Johnny Hart, cartoonist **Toni Morrison, writer, winner 1993 Nobel Prize in literature *February 19 - Robert Sobel, business writer *March 2 - Tom Wolfe, novelist *April 21 - Gabriel de Broglie, historian *April 29 - Robert Gottlieb, editor *June 12 - Robin Cook, British novelist (d. 1994) *June 21 - Patricia Goedicke, poet *July 4 - Sébastien Japrisot, novelist and screenwriter *July 7 - David Eddings, American novelist (d. 2009) *July 10 **Nick Adams, screenwriter **Julian May, science fiction author *August 12 - William Goldman, author *August 22 - Maurice Gee, novelist *September 22 - Fay Weldon, novelist *October 8 - Dennis Silk, friend of Siegfried Sassoon and Edmund Blunden *October 19 - John le Carré, novelist *November 18 - Nikoloz Janashia, historian Deaths * January 26 - Graça Aranha, Brazilian diplomat and writer (b. 1868) * March 27 - Arnold Bennett, novelist (b. 1867) * April 4 - André Michelin, originator of the Michelin Guide (b. 1853) * April 10 - Khalil Gibran, poet (b. 1883) * June 29 - Nérée Beauchemin, poet (b. 1850) * July 2 - Harald Høffding, Danish philosopher (b. 1843) * August 1 - Bertha McNamara, pamphleteer and bookseller (b. 1853) * August 15 - Delfín Chamorro, poet and language teacher (b. 1863) * August 27 - Frank Harris, author and editor (b. 1856) * August 31 - Hall Caine, author (b. 1853) * October 13 - Ernst Didring, Swedish writer (b. 1868) * October 21 - Arthur Schnitzler, Austrian dramatist (b. 1862) * November 3 - Juan Zorrilla de San Martín, epic poet (b. 1855) * November 5 - Ole Edvart Rolvaag, Norwegian-American writer (b. 1876) * December 10 - Enrico Corradini, novelist, essayist and journalist (b. 1865) * December 26 - Melvil Dewey, inventor of the most widely-used library classification system (b. 1851) * December 27 - Alfred Perceval Graves, author and collector of songs and ballads (b. 1846) Awards * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Kate O'Brien, Without My Cloak * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: J. Y. R. Greig, David Hume * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Elizabeth Coatsworth, The Cat Who Went to Heaven * Nobel Prize for literature - Erik Axel Karlfeldt * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Susan Glaspell, Alison's House * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Robert Frost: Collected Poems * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Margaret Ayer Barnes - Years of Grace * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature